


Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bound, Canonical Character Death, Daniel Bottom, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs hugs, Daniel whump, Double Penetration, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Johnny worried, Kidnapped Daniel LaRusso, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Daniel LaRusso, Sin beta, Smut, Top Johnny, lawrusso, protector Johnny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel perdió lo más importante de su vida a Amanda, sus hijos lo odian y Hasta que una noche oscura cambiara la vida de Daniel para siempre y a pesar de eso una nueva esperanza vendrá a Daniel cuando menos se lo espera De la persona que menos espera. Pésimo resumen lo admito
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver, Past Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. El Secuestró de Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2no tengo beta así que lamento mucho las ortografías y la gramática y las repeticiones de palabras como dije no tengo beta y si alguien me ayudara se lo agradecería mucho.
> 
> Aclaración 3 los personajes al quizás tengan mucho occ lo siento por si no lo quieren leer por ese gran detalle.
> 
> Aparte este es mi primer fic de Cobra Kai espero que les guste No sean malos aquí si más espero espero que sea de su agrado.

“Esto es suficiente Daniel, no puedo vivir más con esta mentira lo mejor es que nos divorciamos” comentó Amanda mirándome con estas lágrimas en los ojos y yo la miraba incrédulo, no creyendo lo que escuchaba de Amanda me estaba pidiendo el divorcio.

“Pero Amanda tenemos dos hijos no puedes renunciar a nuestro matrimonio de diecisiete años” comenté con voz ronca, todo eso sucedió fue cuando Amanda descubrió mi secreto que también me gustaban los hombres y fue cuando alguien le mando fotos que me estaba besando con un hombre pero eso pasó cuando antes de que conociera a Amanda.

“Pero me lo hubieras dicho cuando nos hubiéramos conocido, Daniel ya no te conozco más y que tal si me estás engañando ahora mismo” comentó yo la miro sorprendido y a punto de salirme de mis casillas, jamás engañaría a mi esposa yo la amaba a parte de un chico Rubio que alguna vez me hizo la vida imposible desde que era un niño, pero yo sabía que él jamás correspondería mis sentimientos Ya que éramos rivales aún así eso fue antes que Amanda apareciera y sintiera amor por otra persona que no fuera por Johnny.

“Como puedes pensar eso de mi nunca te engañaría Amanda tienes que escucharme yo te amo” grite demasiado fuerte que eso hizo que bajaran Sam y Anthony en pijama mirándonos sorprendido.

“¿Qué sucede mamá por que están gritando son las 12:00 am y tenemos escuela mañana” comentó Sam mirándonos con ojos de sueños y Anthony igual.

“Oh nada solo descubrí que a tu papá le gusta los hombres y que me esta engañando” comentó y Anthony y Sam abren sus ojos como plato, yo la miro paralizado a ver que lo dijo con una voz venenosa yo quería que la tierra me tragara por completo y no salir de ella .

“Eso no es cierto mama, mi papá no te engañaría y mucho menos por un hombre” comentó Anthony sin creer lo que escuchaba pero veo que Amanda sacaba fotos de su manos y la lanzó en la mesa allí se veía a mi besándome con otro chico pero estas eran más recientes veo que mis hijos jadean yo miraba las fotos con incredulidad yo jamás había besado a ese tipo.

“Vez como si me engañas Daniel no puedo creer que me dejarás de amar solo por que eres gay” comentó yo solo siento mis lágrimas en mis ojos caer.

“Yo jamás te engañaría Amanda te amo, si soy Bisexual pero jamás engañaría a su madre por ese tipo tienen que creerme” comenté a punto de entrar a una crisis nerviosa es imposible que me haya besado con ese tipo o al menos que recuerde que ese día estaba en un bar tomando no mucho y de repente ese sujeto se acerco y me beso a la fuerza y alguien tuvo que ver para sacar estas espantosas fotos veo que ahora toda mi familia me veían enojado y yo ya sabía lo que iba a venir.

“Aquí están las pruebas que te besaste y no lo pudiste parar no puedo creer lo decepcionada que sea tu hija ya no te quiero ver en mi vida” comentó mi hija mirándome con odio en sus ojos, yo sentía que mi corazón poco a poco se rompía en mil pedazos.

“Yo tampoco te quiero ver en mi vida te odio por todo el daño que nos hiciste a mamá y a mi hermana jamás te perdonaremos” comentó Anthony furioso yo siento que parte de mi vida se estaba desmoronando en estos momentos no puedo creer que por estas malditas fotos estaba a punto de perder a mi familia.

“Ahora ya lo escuchaste de los niños ya no te queremos verte más y estás despedido de la LaRusso Auto Daniel ya verás los papeles de divorcio ahora largarte de la casa antes de que llame a la policía” comentó furiosa y yo ya no podía defenderme y como robot automático me fui de esta casa para nunca más volver a ver a mi familia y parte de mi corazón se fue con ellos.

Subo a mi auto y me dirijo a un bar más cercano para beber ya no me importaba nada perdí a mi familia y lo único quería era beber para morir ya ni con Johnny podía ser feliz, todos estaban bien felices ahora que él abrió su dojo y me alegro por él la verdad, a pesar que todavía nos llevemos tan mal y hacemos nuestras vidas imposibles en nuestros dojos sabía que en el fondo no lo podía odiar por que lo amaba y al menos me encanta verlo sonreír a verlos con sus alumnos aunque tenga que esconder mi sonrisa en frente de él para que no la viera y descubriera mi más profundo secreto y es que siempre estuve enamorado de él desde que éramos adolescentes y se que si lo descubriría me podría golpear hasta la muerte hasta yo sé Johnny jamás a sido atraído por hombres siempre había visto que salía con chicas así que allí perdí todas esperanzas con el, hasta que conocí a Amanda y eso ocultara mi verdadero amor en el fondo de mi corazón y ahora que ya no tenía Amanda este oculto amor de Johnny estaba saliendo de nuevo a la superficie y me iba a volver loco.

Veo el bar más cercano del dojo del señor Miyagi donde será mi nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante suspiro mientras me estacionaba a lado de la cantina me salgo del auto y me dirijo al bar donde estaba casi vacío y Voy directamente al cantinero mirándome raro.

“Wishky doble” dije serio y el cantinero fue por la bebida y dámela yo le agradezco con la mirada y comienzo a beber.

Primero fue un vaso y como pasaba el tiempo se fueron acumulando había perdido la cuenta de cuánto bebía hasta que el cantinero me dijo que era hora de cerrar, le page con todo el efectivo que tenía en la cartea y salí del bar.

Todo estaba oscuro y se que no debería manejar Así que comencé a caminar todo borrachos, al dojo estaba medio camino hasta que choqué con algo duro y eso hace levante la mirada para ver con que choque y sentí que mi sangre se congelaba a ver que era John Kreese mirándome una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

“Oh, hola Daniel al parecer hoy no fue tu noche” confirmo con una sonrisa llevando su puño a mi rostro y eso hizo que viera Estrellas y cayera en el piso todo mareado, en seguida sentía que un par de cuerdas ataban mis manos en mi espalda con fuerza yo seguía mirando todo atontado ya sea por el golpe o por toda la bebida que tome, en seguida noto que también me ata las piernas y mis tobillos con otras cuerdas.

“Que es lo que estás haciendo” grite luchando con mis ataduras pero me ato bien fuerte hasta tanto que sentía que me estaban cortando las muñecas.

“No lo ves te estoy secuestrando Daniel tu solo provocas problemas además que tienes un lindo cuerpo” comentó con una risa malvada y eso me dejó en piedra no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando de su boca.

“No te saldrás con la tuya Kreese” comenté gritando ya la borrachera se me fue en el momento que Kreese apareció y me ato y observando cómo saca en su bolsillo una mordaza de consolador con el nombre Cobra Kai escrita en ella estaba con correas atadas en ella yo lo miro horrorizado y trato de seguir peleando pero Kreese agarra mi cuello con fuerza y hace que lo mire tenía la boca bien cerrada.

“Es mejor que abras bien esa boca tuya Daniel si no quieres saber que es lo que te haré si no obedeces” gruño yo solo seguía con la boca cerrada no le tenía miedo sus amenazas. 

“Eres un chico travieso pero si no fue por las buenas será por las malas entonces” con eso comenzó a patearme con fuerza yo solo sacaba gemidos ahogados tratando desesperadamente no abrir mi boca “eres más duro de lo que pensaba qué tal si invito alguien que se una a nosotros ven aquí Terry” sonrío con una sonrisa de tiburón y eso me dejó congelado a ver que entre la sombras aparecía mi torturador que me hizo que sangrara mis manos y me humillaba horriblemente desde que fui un adolescente.

“Vaya, Daniel todavía no has aprendido de lo que te enseñe” comentó acercándose a mi yo trato de luchar con mis ataduras en vano y observo que se sienta encima de mi sacándome un gemido ahogado.

“Vete al demonio jamás aprendí nada de ti eres un desgraciado” escupí cuando tenía su cara en la mía y veo que su sonrisa seguía en ese estupido rostro quería quitarla si no fuera por mis ataduras ahora mismo lo golpearía.

“Ah que mal que despréciese así de mi karate ahora verás lo que te vamos a ser Kreese prepara la mordaza” grito y sin darme cuenta sus dos manos agarraron mi boca haciendo que la abriera sin mucho esfuerzo y enseguida noto el consolador en mi lengua aplastándola para que no pudiera hablar mientras observaba como Kreese comenzaba atarla con una fuerza impresionante atrás de mi cabeza sacándome un gemido amortiguado yo los miraba furiosamente cuando Terry se quitó encima de mi y me miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verme amordazado.

“Calladito te vez más bonito Daniel ya vez Daniel te dije que no podías con nosotros ahora eres nuestro y verás lo que vamos hacerte que lo vas a desear más que nunca mi querido muchacho” comentó Kreese sonriendo malvadamente y observó como sacan ahora una bolsa negra y me la ponen en mi cabeza para no poder verlos y siento que uno de ellos comienza a cargarme en sus hombros yo peleo inútilmente de mis cuerdas y gimiendo ahogadamente el consolador amortiguaba todas mis palabras y aplastaba mi lengua tanto que comenzaba a chuparla como si fuera un chupon Y eso me alarmo bastante en seguida noto como me meten bruscamente en el maletero golpeándome la cabeza fue tan duro el golpe que estaba seguro que iba perder el conocimiento lo último que escucho son sus risas de hienas y la manera que cierran en maletero antes de perder la conciencia.


	2. Sufrimiento y Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel está en Merced de Kreese y Silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia en este capítulo hay violacion Por doble así que advertidos.
> 
> Lo siento no tengo beta para que me Corrijan los las ortografías y gramaticales en serio lo siento.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios los leí y nunca pensé que recibiría tanto apoyo a pesar de que este fic es algo oscuro de nuevo Gracias.
> 
> Y debo decir que casi no publico el fic ya qie no sabía si iban a reaccionar bien por la historia y sobre todo las ortografías y el occ de los personajes.
> 
> Y bueno así que dejo que lean el capítulo.

Cuando comienzo abrir mis ojos veo que estoy en un cuarto oscuro atado a una cama y estaba desnudó y eso me estaba alarmando fuertemente por que tenía el presentimiento que ellos querían violarme trato de hablar, pero todavía tenía esa maldita mordaza en mi boca y la estaba comenzando a chupar de nuevo con desesperación y angustia a saber que nadie me rescataría, mi familia me odia y Johnny no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia el que si lo haría es su hijo Robby.

Robby que es mi único alumno que me queda en mi dojo y soy completamente feliz con eso, Robby es un grandioso alumno que está aprendiendo todas mis técnicas y aunque al principio no quería enseñar alguien mi karate, Robby me convenció en hacerlo y no me arrepiento y sobre todo cuando me enteré después de que Robby fuera hijo de Johnny, hizo lo imposible para convencerme que no se parecía a su papá y quería ser independiente estando en mi dojo y eso hizo que me calentara el corazón al saber que Robby me quería a pesar de que su padre de seguro me odiaba aun más al saber que su hijo no estaba en Cobra Kai, pero era lo mejor si Robby era feliz estando conmigo tarde o temprano Johnny lo aceptaría.

Me pregunto como estará Johnny en estos momentos de seguro entrenando a sus alumnos a hacerse mejores y como quisiera estar cerca de él aunque sea solo discutir o comenzar una competencia de quien es el mejor en karate que estar aquí atado y amordazado en un cuarto sucio y sin posibilidades de escapar, solo espero que Robby se de cuenta que desaparecí y que vaya a buscar ayuda con la policía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en mi triste destino que observo que Kreese y Terry se acercaban con sus sonrisas de hienas en su rostro y aparte estaban desnudos y eso hizo que me alarmara tanto que comenzaba a luchar con mis ataduras y gimiera ahogadamente.

“Vaya con que ya se despertó el niño Karate estás listo para que seas nuestro” comentó Terry acercándose a mi de una manera que pensé que no fuera normal y se acosto encima de mi tocando mi cuerpo con brusquedad sacándome gemidos de dolor.

“Mmmphhhh” grite amortiguado cuando siento como otro par de brazos tocaban en mi espalda sobre todo en mi entrada que hizo que gimiera horrorizado a ver las sonrisas malignas en su rostro.

“Al parecer te gusta no es así Daniel” comentó Terry besando mi cuerpo, yo sentía mis lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro mientras luchaba inútilmente con mis ataduras.

“Al parecer ya quiere que lo follemos” comentó con una enorme sonrisa Kreese y en seguida se mete de golpe en mi entrada y eso hace que gimiera amortiguado y que más lágrimas salieran en mi rostros, no podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo en mis más profundos sueños pensé que acabaría siendo violado por las personas que tuve pesadillas durante años y ahora los volvería a tener después de haberlas superarlo.

“Mmmph” gemí con un dolor cuando siento que Kreese me embistió con una fuerza que no pensé que tuviera aunque no debería sorprenderme por que era un maestro de Karate.

“Lo estás gozando no es así Daniel quieres que Terry también te folle” comentó mirándome con una malvada sonrisa yo solo los miraba aterrado negando con la cabeza frenéticamente ganando las risas de Kreese y Silver.

“Al parecer si lo quiere tranquilo Danny ahora voy” comentó y en seguida el también se mete en mi interior y ahora tenía dos pollas en mi interior sacándome un grito que si no fuera por mi mordaza ahora creo que se escucharía por todo el vecindario.

“Mmmmphhh” estaba gimiendo con mucho dolor a ver cómo esos hijos de su puta me estaban follando con una enorme fuerza en mi interior de seguro estoy sangrando por mi trasero y solo escuchaba cómo se reían como unas hienas histéricas y yo lo único quería era morir no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero lo fue me estaban violado los dos nunca pensé que acabaría en esta situación, ya perdí todas las esperanzas de que alguien supiera donde estoy por mientras por ignorar el dolor comienzo a chupar mi mordaza de Cobra Kai que humillante fue que me amordazaran con esa mordaza y sin poder evitarlo lo seguía chupando como si fuera una polla de verdad,.

“Mira lo contento que está con su mordaza de Cobra Kai excelente idea la tuya en conseguirla” comentó Terry a ver cómo la chupaba como leyendo mi pensamiento agacho la mirada avergonzado por que no quería que me vieran sumiso pero Kreese no me deja y levanta mi mirada derrotada, viendo que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

“Así es y mira lo contento que está hasta llora de felicidad por su mordaza” comentó besándome un beso brusco en la frente antes de tirar mi cabeza a la almohada y muerda con fuerza mi mordaza cuando comienza a moverse más fuerte con Terry.

“Pero observa cómo está feliz Kreese después de que le besaras además que le estamos haciendo el amor” comentó Terry con una locura en su rostro antes de sentir sus embestidas son más fuertes y yo ya los miraba derrotado al saber que me hicieron suyo y se salieron con la suya conmigo y ahora era de su propiedad gimo indefenso ahora que estoy a su Merced.

“Si y ahora eres nuestro y nadie te volverán a tocar eres de nosotros LaRusso” comentó Kreese y con eso tocan mi próstata y siento que se corren por fin ya que siento su orgasmo en mi interior y yo solo gemía cansado tanto que perdí la conciencia lo último que recuerdo que escuche fueron sus risas malvadas después de eso entre en una profunda oscuridad.


	3. Libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Daniel está a Salvo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos sin beta lo siento por el occ y las ortografías y gramaticales.
> 
> Sé que es un capítulo corto pero el que sigue es algo largo espero que lo disfruten

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que me despierto con unos ruidos de coche y lo primero que veo es que estoy desnudo en un callejón atado y amordazado, de seguro solo me utilizaron una noche y luego me desecharon, me dolía todo mi cuerpo pero sobre todo mi trasero que Kreese y Terry me lo destrozaron con esos pensamientos comienzo a llorar ahora estaba completamente sucio y marcado de por vida por esos maldito degenerados trato de luchar con las ataduras imposibles estaban bien duras, y solo gemía amortiguado por mi mordaza por el esfuerzo inútil y solo vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en el suelo y esperando que alguien me encontraría.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando hasta que escuche unos pasos y mi instinto fue hacerme bolita lo más que pueda por las cuerdas que apenas me permitiera moverme escucho un jadeo asustado que hizo que levantara la mirada para ver la persona y se me congeló la sangre a ver qué era el propio Robby que me estaba viendo desnudo, atado y amordazado.

“Oh por dios, Sensei estás bien” comentó Robby acercándose a mi y sacándome la mordaza por fin de mi boca y la tira lejos de nosotros.

“Como llegaste aquí Robby” – estaba cansado y no pude corresponder su pregunta estaba seguro que caería de nuevo inconsciente en cualquier momento.

“Por mi papá, espera lo llamaré y te desatara de esas cuerdas” me dijo dándome un beso en mi frente que me sorprendió mucho ya que no veía a Robby haciendo eso y ni siquiera mis hijos nunca en su vida me habían besado en la frente “Papa Ven rápido” grito Robby mientras sostenía mi cabeza en su regazo yo sentía la inconsciencia venía aclamarme de nuevo, en seguida escucho pasos fuertes de seguro de Johnny y eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara acelerarse.

“Que es ese escándalo Robby estoy preguntando si estaba Daniel por aquí” comentó Johnny ya aquí y de pronto me ve y observaba que la mirada de enojada cambió a una de pánico y horror y yo trato de no sonrojarme por su mirada al verme todo desnudo y atado, enseguida corre a nosotros y comienza a quitarme las ataduras “¿Daniel estás bien?” me pregunto preocupado y viendo todos los golpes de mi cuerpo y su mirada se dirigía a mi trasero que de seguro estaba con sangre seca y eso hizo que me volviera a sonrojar no quería que me hubiera visto así pero no podía evitarlo.

“Ahora si ahora que estoy contigo y Robby mis héroes” es lo último que dije antes de caer inconsciente lo último que vi fue que tanto como Johnny y Robby me miraban asustados después de eso caí de nuevo en la oscuridad.


	4. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una verdad saldrá a la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos sin beta lo siento por el occ y las ortografías y gramaticales.
> 
> Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio se los agradezco mucho si más disfruten este capítulo

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que siento una mano en mis cabellos negros, cuando abro los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación del dojo, observo que él me tocaba mi pelo era Robby que me miraba con una preocupación en su rostro yo sentía que mi cuerpo había pasado por una embestida de rinocerontes me dolía todo mi cuerpo sobretodo mi trasero.

“Sensei me alegro ver que ya estés despierto tremendo susto que nos metiste a a mi padre y a mi” comentó Robby acercando un trapo de agua y poniéndolo en mi frente sacándome un gemido de alivio a sentir frío en mi cara, de seguro tuve pesadillas y delirios le tendría que preguntarle a Johnny cuando lo viera.

“¿Como llegue aquí?” pregunte con voz ronca y en seguida Robby agarra una botella de agua y me da de beber con cuidado yo le agradezco con la mirada.

“Mi padre te trajo, después de que te estuvieras desaparecido durante tres días, mi papá y yo estábamos buscándote después de que no hubieras aparecido para entrenarme, estaba preocupado y le pedí a mi padre que me ayudara a buscarte por qué tanto él y como yo nunca dejarías una clase lo cual nos pareció extraño, y luego fuimos a ver a tu esposa o debo decir a tu ex por qué cuando ella habló le grito a mi padre que no le interesaba lo que te pasaba y que no la volviéramos a buscar ni a ella ni a tus hijos que comenzaron a insultarnos” paro de hablar triste y más a ver que lágrimas caían en mis ojos, llevo su manos a mi mejilla para limpiarlas no podía creer que no les interesaba mas, una parte de mi corazón estaba roto por esa declaración l”o siento mucho Sensei no te mereces a esas personas sobre todo a tus hijos que comenzaron a insultarte, mi padre te defendió sabias y no iba dejar que los insultos de tu ex y tus hijos lo detendrían en buscarte” termino decir y yo lo miraba sorprendido no creyendo lo que escuchaba Johnny defendiéndome ni en mi más profundos sueños pensé que me defendería Johnny de todas las personas en el mundo y una parte de mi corazón se acelero por que después de todo pudiera tener esperanzas con Johnny.

“¿Y como fue que me encontraron?” seguí preguntando mientras me observaba mi cuerpo y en ese entonces noté que tenía vendas por casi todo mi cuerpo y yo solo suspiro tristemente al pensar que así estaré por días.

“Bueno después de irnos de tu ex fuimos a buscarte en los Bares, mi padre tenía la corazonada en encontrarte allí, fuimos a 3 bares hasta encontrar tu camioneta en el bar cerca del Dojo, mientras mi padre fue a preguntarle al cantinero yo estaba mirando por afuera hasta que escuche un sonido fui a ver que era y fue entonces que te encontré atado y amordazado apenas cociente llame a mi padre que de inmediato vino y a verte en ese estado comenzó a preocuparse tanto y te llevamos rápido al dojo donde sabía que allí sanarías bien, llamó a la mamá de Miguel a revisarte y bueno tendrás que pregúntale que le dijo ya que no se los detalles, lamento Sensei que no supe más de tu situación “ comentó Robby mirándome con algo de culpa pero yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

“Esta bien Robby no te preocupes ya luego me lo dirá Johnny, muchas gracias por encontrarme, me salvaron son unos héroes” comenté con una tristeza en mi mirada y Robby lo noto y me pregunto.

“¿Seguro que estás bien Sensei? Estás un poco triste “ comentó Robby al ver mi mirada yo solo la cambio y le doy una sonrisa falsa.

“Si lo estoy solo algo cansado y ¿donde esta tu papá?” comenté cambiando el tema y veo como me mira serio por un momento y antes de darme una sonrisa.

“Está en la cocina preparando algo de comer enseguida vuelvo de seguro tendrán mucho que hablar” comentó parándose de la silla donde estaba sentado y me volvió a besar mi frente y eso siempre me deja sorprendido “que bueno que estes de vuelta con nosotros Sensei” comentó saliendo feliz de la habitación y yo solo lo miraba incrédulo no creyendo lo que acaba de pasar, casi nunca había visto feliz a Robby y sobre todo feliz por verme bien, seguro estaba soñando pero sabía que era real sobre todo por el dolor de mi trasero.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho otros pasos que se acercaban y levanto la mirada y veo que es el propio Johnny mirándome con preocupación en su rostro para después suspirar de alivio y acercarse a la silla donde estaba sentado Robby.

“Me alegro ver que ya estás despierto LaRusso, cómo estás” comentó con su seriedad en su voz y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por qué nunca pensé que lo escuchara hablar así a Johnny.

“De como que mi ex esposa y mis hijos me odian por que descubrieron que soy bisexual o que fui violado por Kreese y Terry Silver pues estoy de maravilla como vez Johnny” conteste con sarcasmo y sintiendo que lágrimas habían caído en mis ojos ya no podía ser más el fuerte Daniel y mas si tenía a Johnny mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por ambas revelaciones y al verme llorando.

“Oh Daniel no sabía que esos malditos perros te violaron pero te juro que eso no quedara impune ya verán lo que les haré cuando los vea, nadie tiene derecho de lastimarte, y lamento lo qué pasó con Amanda y tus hijos ella no merece un hombre tan bueno como esposo y padre, por ser diferente LaRusso, cuánto lo siento que tuvieras que pasar por esto solo” comentó enojado pero no hacia mí sino a ellos y yo no podía creer que Johnny estuviera en ese estado por mi aun puedo tener esperanzas de que Johnny me corresponda mis sentimientos.

“Gracias Johnny y si espero que que esos miserables paguen lo que me hicieron, y bueno nunca pensé que mi familia me odiará por ser bisexual pero los comprendió a quien le gustaría que yo besara a otros hombres solo soy un maricon que merece estar solo y más por que acabe violado y estoy completamente marcado para siempre” respondí con lágrimas en mis ojos y en seguida escucho que se para de la silla y yo solo cierro los ojos pensando que se iría pero de pronto siento un par de brazos me rodea en mi cintura y veo que Johnny me abraza yo solo oculto mi cara en su pecho y comienzo a llorar mas fuerte, por Amanda y mis hijos que me detestan y sobre todo por mi violacion que de seguro ahora estaré por siempre solo, siento que una mano está en mi cintura y otra en mi cabello oscuro acariciando suavemente tratando de tranquilizarme pero no podía esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso ver como de pronto perder a mi familia y ser violado no fue fácil para mi, sentía que mi mundo se estaba derrumbando por completo, pero entonces Johnny estaba aquí tratando de consolarme acariciando mi pelo y como tarareando una canción que hace que me tranquilice y yo solo sigo escuchando su corazón hasta que de pronto hace que lo mire a sus impresionantes ojos azules y vea una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

“Jamás vuelvas a decir eso LaRusso no eres un maricon y no estarás solo, se que superarás lo que te pasó no por nada eres el campeón Daniel Larusso que me venció en ese torneo cuando éramos niños, no demuestres ser lo débil como ese adolescente que conocí por primera vez y apenas podía hacer Karate y me tenías miedo, vamos Daniel se que puedes con esto sé que será difícil pero aquí estamos Robby y yo para ayudarte a superar este nuevo obstáculo en tu vida” comentó serio y es como la quita vez que lo veo muy sorprendido nunca pensé que me diría esas palabras sobre todo que estarían a mi lado para superar mi violacion.

“Si y sabes por qué quiero estar a tu lado Daniel, es por que te amo, desde que éramos adolescentes te amaba pero para ese entonces yo era el chico malo que siempre te molestaba para que no supieras de mis sentimientos y me rechazarías por eso me comporté como un completo patan a tu lado, y siempre me arrepiento de la forma que me comporté contigo el día que llegaste y te hice la vida de cuadritos, no fue mi intención en hacerte caer por una barranca y golpearte cuando era la fiesta de Halloween pero como sabes estaba con mis amigos y no quería quedar mal en frente de ellos, por favor perdóname y comprenderé perfectamente si no correspondes mis sentimientos” termino decir y yo lo miro como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona, no podía creer que Johnny correspondiera mis sentimientos y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad en ese entonces.

“Por supuesto que te perdono, tuvo que pasar treinta cuatro años para darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos por que si Johnny Lawrence yo también te amo desde ese día que nos vimos de la playa y aunque al principio me hiciste daño comprendía perfectamente de por qué lo hacías, aparte de que si Kreese o otros se enteraban de tu secreto te hubieran lastimado, así que no te culpes mas, además que yo te amo y no pediría que cambiaras por mí al menos si tú quieres, aunque eso si tú me seguirías amando a pesar que fui violado por Silver y Kreese” pregunto con miedo en mi voz tratando de no ver sus ojos, pero Johnny no me lo permitió y me hizo volver a verlos y ver que esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

“Por supuesto que te amare a pesar de lo qué pasó Daniel, no me importa yo te ayudaré a sanar y cuidar de que nadie más te haga daño confías en mi LaRusso te amo y lo que quiero es verte feliz y si me tardo años en esperar para que estés listo para hacer el amor no me importa por que te amo y quiero ver a ese alegre Daniel de nuevo y si para eso tengo que esperar con gusto aceptaría en darte tu tiempo” comentó sonriendo y dándome otro beso en mi frente, yo suspiro feliz antes de besarle los labios y el sorprendido por ver qué lo estaba besando, me corresponde a los 5 segundos y yo solo sonreía en sus labios por que por fin estaba besando al verdadero amor de mi vida y a pesar de que fueron por circunstancias mayores aun así no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besando hasta que escuchamos que algo se caía al piso y tuvimos que apartarnos del beso y ver que la persona que estaba viéndonos era Robby sonrojado y viendo que tiro los platos en el piso y yo sentía que me sonrojaba aun más en mi rostro no me esperaba que fuera descubierto besando a su padre me pregunto como lo tomara yo solo oculto mi rostro en el pecho de Johnny que se estaba riendo de mi reacción y me hizo sepárame de su cálido pecho para volver a ver a Robby que estaba saliendo del shock.

“Robby esto no es lo que parece” comenté con voz tímida sintiendo todavía el calor en mis mejillas y lo que veo me sorprende al ver cómo una enorme sonrisa salía en sus labios y comienza a correr hacia nosotros y acostándose en medio de nosotros sentándose mientras nos veía sonriendo.

“Hasta que por fin se besan, ya era hora que ustedes dos se juntaran” comentó aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro y tanto como a Johnny y yo nos quedamos mirándolo como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

“No estás molesto de que nos hayamos besado” comenté temeroso y sintiendo los brazos de Johnny en mi cintura y que bien se siente ser abrazados por esos brazos.

“Por supuesto que no siempre pensé que era algo más que rivalidad entre ustedes dos pero no lo hablaban fue por algo pero ahora todo está solucionado y me alegro verte feliz Sensei, y si es con mi padre mucho mejor, ambos merecen ser felices” comentó antes de abrazarme el también y yo saliendo de mi shock inicial lo abrazo, como me hubiera gustado que hubieran sido mis hijos, pero ahora tenía a Johnny y a Robby y se que ellos me aman tanto como yo a ellos y solo espero que con el tiempo mis hijos dejen su odio hacia mi y sin querer suelto un sollozo y tanto padre e hijo separan de nuestro abrazo grupal y me miran con una preocupación en su rostro.

“¿Qué sucede Daniel?, ¿por qué estas llorando ahora?” me pregunto preocupado Johnny a ver de nuevo lagrimas en mis ojos y me las limpia con suavidad yo le dedico una sonrisa triste.

“Es solo que ahora que los tengo, me hubiera gustado que mis hijos estuvieran felices por mi, pero a cambio ellos me detestan y no me quieren volver a ver” mi voz sonaba muy rota por el llanto pero no podía evitarlo antes tenía una buena vida y a pesar que ahora tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado me faltaban mis hijos veo como Johnny y Robby comienza abrazarme de nuevo yo suspiro en el pecho de Johnny antes de apartarme y hacer que lo mire a sus hermosos ojos.

“Se que es duro Daniel, pero ellos se pierden al mejor papá de este mundo y verás que con el tiempo te perdonarán aquí estamos Robby y yo contigo y a pesar que tus hijos no estén junto, nos tendrás a nosotros para amarte y protegerte así que no estés triste amor” comentó con voz cariñosa y yo me sonrojo por su última palabra me llamó amor.

“Me acabas de llamarme amor” comenté tímido y veo que tanto padre e hijo se reían de mi timidez y yo solo siento que Johnny me abrazaba más a él y suspiro feliz estando sus brazos.

“Por supuesto que si te llame amor y te seguiré diciendo así si te gusta Daniel” me dijo eso con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz y yo levanto la mirada a ver que estaba indeciso y yo le doy un pequeño beso en sus labios y me corresponde el beso.

“Solo a ti te puedo permitir que me llames como quieras menos Daniella” comenté fingiendo enojo a ver que se volvía a reír de nuevo, siempre odie ese apodo que me dio Johnny cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

“Trato hecho ya no más Daniella, LaRusso,” comentó dándome otro beso y yo le correspondo el beso por que pase lo que pase siempre tendré a Johnny a mi lado que me cuidará y me protegerá de que nada malo me vuelva a suceder y por mientras con eso soy feliz solo espero que algún día mis hijos me perdonen pero por mientras tenía a Johnny y a Robby a mi lado y con eso es suficiente por ahora.


	5. Calma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado seis meses y las cosas han cambiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos sin beta lo siento por el occ y las ortografías y gramaticales.
> 
> Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en serio se los agradezco mucho si más disfruten este capítulo.
> 
> Lamento el corto de este capítulo el que sigue va ser más largo, este fue para que supiera que fue lo qué pasó durante estos seis meses a Daniel.

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Amanda y yo nos divorciamos y de que esos bastardos me hayan violado y mi vida cambio para siempre.

En los primeros meses me llego los papeles de divorcio y fue rápido la separación Johnny y Robby en ningún momento se separaron de mi, cuando vi a Amanda y a mis hijos en una cafetería después del divorcio tanto Amanda y mis hijos nos estaba mirando con ojos de odio, pero tanto Johnny y Robby me distrajeron para que no me sintiera mal pero a pesar de eso todavía tenía ese sentimiento de culpa en mi interior a saber que mis hijos nunca me perdonarían.

Después de ese incidente vino el caso de Kreese y Terry Silver al fin fueron encarcelados de mi violacion que gracias a Johnny que se los encontró y los amenazo que si no se entregaban que los iba a golpearlos hasta matarlos, no sin antes darles unas tremenda golpiza hasta dejarlos inconsciente, además ya tenían los cargos de violacion ya que yo declaré en su contra cuando pude salir de la cama, y lo primero que hicimos fue demandarlos y ahora estaban por fin en la cárcel con una condena de cincuenta años en la cárcel y yo suspiro de que por fin se hizo justicia y ya no tuviera miedo en salir de la calle y volvérmelos a encontrar.

Tuve que ir después a terapia para así comenzar a curarme lo que esos desgraciando me hicieron y aunque al principio tenía miedo en decirle a la psicóloga sobre mi violacion, Johnny siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y fue allí donde me comencé a decirle a la psicóloga todo lo ocurrido y así comenzó un gran tratamiento para recuperarme y aunque tarde seis meses en terapia en poder superarlo no fue tan sencillo pero aún así tenía a Johnny y a Robby a mi lado en todo momento.

Mi relación con Robby como su Sensei va de maravilla ahora Robby quiere ser como yo por completo y yo tenia miedo a que a Johnny no lo aprobaría pero entonces veo que me sonríe con esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho, sabiendo que no le molestaba si Robby fuera como yo en Karate y me animo a entrenarlo más, Johnny y yo decidimos juntar los dojos para así terminará toda la rivalidad entre Miyagi-Do y Cobra Kai los alumnos de Johnny quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión pero no se quejaron por las mañanas tomaban conmigo en Miyagi-Do y por las tardes con Johnny en Cobra Kai, nunca en un millón de años pensé que tanto Johnny y yo trabajaríamos juntos en nuestros Dojos eso hace que mi sonrisa creciera de felicidad.

Mi relación con Johnny es fantástica, en un solo momento que iniciamos nuestra relación ha sido maravillosa a pesar que me ha esperado tanto por lo que sucedió con Kreese y Silver, y a pesar que todavía tengo pesadillas de mi violacion Johnny en ningún momento se ha separado de mi, me despierta, me abraza y me tranquiliza ya sea con besos en mi rostro o cantando una canción cuando ve que mi pánico aumentaba y me trata de tranquilizarme con su hermosa voz, no sé cómo agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi pero el solo me sonríe y me besa en mi frente diciendo que lo hacía es por que me ama y que siempre estará allí para mi sin importarle nada más que mi propia felicidad y eso hace que lo abrazara y lo besara con pasión.

Aunque todavía no pueda pasar a más de besos yo quisiera complacerle que me haga el amor, pero yo todavía tenía un miedo profundo y Johnny lo sabía completamente y me decía que no le importaba que no hiciéramos el amor, él me esperaría hasta que me recuperara por completo yo solo espero que pronto ya que quisiera que él me haga suyo y no de esos bastardos, pero solo recordando como Kreese y Silver me tocaban y manoseaban me daban unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Pero por mientras estaba feliz estando en los brazos de Johnny protegido y amado solo espero que algún día pueda superar mi trauma con la ayuda de Johnny y Robby


	6. Tragedia y Consuelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tragedia siempre perseguirá a Daniel LaRusso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos sin beta lo siento por el occ y las ortografías y gramaticales.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve meditando que no sentí como un par de brazos me rodeaban en mi cintura y me atraía a su pecho y yo suspiro feliz al saber que era Johnny y sintiendo sus besos por mi cuello.

“Hola al parecer te fue muy bien en tu clase de hoy Robby no ha parado de decir que lo bueno que eres como Sensei” comentó besando ahora mis labios y yo le correspondo el beso llevando mis manos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mi.

“Eso dijo pues puedo agradecerle llevándolo a Guns N’ Roses en modo de recompensa” conteste sonriendo y veo como se ríe y me vuelve a besar.

“Sabes que lo estás malcriando” comentó riendo y besando mi frente, para luego sentamos y él me sentó en su regazo yo suspiro feliz a estar en sus brazos.

“Lo sé Johnny pero no puedo evitarlo y más si no tengo a mis propios hijos a mi lado lo siento si lo malcrío a tu hijo” comentó triste y enseguida me abraza más a él y comenzando a besar mi cabello .

“No tienes la culpa y lo comprendo que quieres volver a ver a tus hijos, y puedes malcriar a mi hijo todo lo que quieras, solo lo decía en broma por favor Daniel no te pongas triste no quería que te sintieras mal lo siento mucho” comentó a ver que dos lagrimas salían de mis ojos y rápido las beso yo solo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza. 

“Está bien Johnny te perdono, solo es que con todo esto qué pasó tengo pocas esperanzas que mis hijos me perdonen soy un mal padre y lo admito a no decirle Amanda antes que yo era bisexual” comenté triste enseguida siento sus manos en mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara con mis ojos marrones y veía una seriedad en su rostro.

“Nunca vuelvas a decir eso eres el mejor padre que conozco tratando a Robby como tu hijo, le has enseñado más cosas que yo le hubiera podido enseñar y aunque no tengas a tus hijos biológicos a tu lado Robby te ve como un segundo padre aunque no lo diga en voz alta se le ve en sus ojos, Daniel así que no vuelvas a decir eso me entendiste y pues Amanda perdió a un hombre maravilloso como su marido y a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de que te dejara libre por que si no fuera por eso ahora no estaríamos juntos LaRusso” termino decir Johnny yo lo miraba sorprendido por que tenía razón si Amanda no se hubiera divorciado de mi ahora mismo no estaríamos juntos aparte sentía una enorme emoción cuando Johnny mencionó que Robby me ve como otro de sus padres y eso me calento el corazón yo veía también a Robby como uno de mis hijos.

“Tienes razón y no lo cambiaría por nada de este mundo te tengo a ti y a Robby y eso es todo lo que necesito” suspiré feliz acomodándome de nuevo en su pecho mientras él comenzaba acariciar mi cabello negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos abrazados en el suelo del dojo hasta que de pronto vino corriendo Robby mirándonos muy alterado y nos tuvimos que separar del abrazos y verlo con una enorme preocupación en nuestro rostro y Johnny yo nos paramos para acercarnos a Robby.

“¿Que pasa Robby parece que vistes aun fantasma?”comentó Johnny a ver su mirada y efectivamente estaba muy pálido y enseguida su mirada se dirigió a mi.

“Sensei cuánto lo siento no te mereces lo que te está pasando tu más que nadie mereces ser feliz” comentó y veo que lágrimas caían en su rostro y ahora Johnny y yo estábamos asustados nunca había visto a Robby llorar y sobre todo sobre mi.

“¿De que estás hablando Robby?” pregunto confundido por que algo importante me estoy perdiendo y presiento que no será nada bonito lo que tenía que decir.

“Sam y Anthony, tu hijos ellos fallecieron en un accidente de auto con tu ex esposa” termino entre lágrimas y allí mi mundo se derrumbó al saber que mis hijos estaban muerto veía que los ojos de Johnny se abrían más de la cuenta y yo estaba en estado de shock no podía moverme estaba como una especie de burbuja, no podía creer que mis hijos estuvieran muertos y es mi culpa si no me hubiera peleado con su madre y no hubieran descubierto de mi sensualidad esto no hubiera ocurrido no me odiarían y no estuviera muertos en estos momentos.

“¿Como supiste eso Robby esto es serio?” pregunto Johnny tratando de acercarme a mi y viéndome muy angustiado a ver que no me movía.

“Lo vi en la tele en las noticias papá y lo primero que quería hacer era avisarles por qué suponía que el Sensei no lo sabría” comentó angustiado y más por verme en ese estado. 

“Daniel, me escuchas amor” me estaba hablando Johnny con una preocupación enorme en su mirada a ver no me movía en absoluto pero no podía parte de mi se me fue con ellos.

“Sensei lo siento por favor reacciona no quería hacerte esto, que le sucede papá por qué no responde”comentó culpable Robby pero no fue su culpa como me gustaría salir el trance del que estaba pero es como si una oscuridad me atrapara y no pudiera salir en ella.

“Está en estado de Shock Robby y nada de esto es tu culpa, Daniel tarde o temprano se enteraría no te culpes hijo por que mejor no vas a ver a Miguel y pasar con el un rato mientras yo trato de hablar con Daniel” comentó tranquilizando a Robby aunque me miraba con preocupación.

“Pero quiero ayudar”comentó serio y sacándole una sonrisa a Johnny y revolviendo su pelo.

“Y lo harás pero ahora el lo que necesita es estar solo ya verás que volverá ser el mismo ahora ve con Miguel yo te llamare cuando pueda sacar a Larusso en su trance” comentó con una sonrisa y él le devuelve una pequeña y se acerca a mi para abrazarme como quisiera corresponder su abrazo pero no podía.

“Cuánto lo siento nunca quise que pasara esto pero sé que mi padre te sacará en ese agujero que estás metido te quiero Daniel y quiero que me sigas enseñando karate” comentó triste y yo me sorprendió por que era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, en seguida se aparta y nos vuelve a dirigir su mirada a nosotros antes de irse dejándonos solo y Johnny otra vez se acerca a mi.

“Por favor Daniel sé que en el fondo estás allí no vez como nos tienes de preocupados por favor amor reacciona regresa con nosotros te amo a Daniel y siempre estaré contigo por favor regresa por que te necesitamos Robby y yo” comentó mientras me abrazaba y hacía que nos sentáramos en el suelo yo en su regazo y me seguía abrazando y me estaba besando mi rostro y con eso comienzo a parpadear antes de sentir las lágrimas comenzarán a caer en mi rostro y comenzará a llorar en su pecho de una manera inconsolable no podía creer que haya perdido a mis hijos en un accidente de auto y lo peor aun murieron odiándome siento como sus brazos me acerca más a él yo solo oculto mi rostro en su pecho “llora todo lo que quieras mi amor no necesitas ser fuerte Daniel aquí estoy contigo y jamás te dejare por que te amo y lo haré siempre” me estaba diciendo yo solo me estaba desahogando en su pecho mientras escuchaba sus palabras tranquilizándolas y me besaba por todo mi rostro hasta limpiar mis lágrimas con sus besos.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazándome y yo llorando en su pecho hasta que me pude tranquilizarme un poco y Johnny hizo que lo miraba y tenía una gran preocupación en esos hermosos ojos azules yo solo lo miro sonrojado por mis lagrimas.

“Fue mí culpa que murieran” dije por primera vez por mucho tiempo y Johnny me miraba como si me creciera otra cabeza.

“Por supuesto que no es tu culpa LaRusso por qué lo dices”comentó incrédulo por que no podía creer que haya dicho aquello.

“Por que si no hubieran descubierto de mi sensualidad ahora mismo estarían vivos y no me odiarían y murieron odiándome que clase de padre soy” grite llorando de nuevo en su pecho y Johnny lo único que hacía era abrazarme para calmarme y hace que levante la mirada para ver su serio rostro.

“Jamás digas eso Daniel si eso no hubiera pasado ahora no estaríamos juntos, esto tuvo qué pasa Daniel no te culpes mas no fue tu culpa fue ese accidente automovilístico amor y aunque se fueron odiándote no se merecían a ti como su padre, que les diste todo tu amor en los momentos que te amaban y se que en el fondo si te querían Daniel nunca dudes de eso amor fueron tus hijos y ellos te amaban por ser su padre así que no vuelvas a culparte de su muerte que no fue tu culpa” comentó con sus palabras suaves y eso hizo que de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas y él me volvía abrazar yo me acurruco a su pecho consolándome con este dolor que me consumía por dentro ya que jamás volvería a ver a mis hijos de nuevo.

“Pero en serio crees que en el fondo me amaban”comenté con cansancio en mi voz y Johnny lo noto ya que nos puso de pie y me cargo para nuestro cuarto yo solo me acurruco en su fuerte pecho.

“Por supuesto que si no por nada fuiste su padre Daniel”comentó y cuando llegamos al cuarto y me puso en ella para después se acostara y me ponía en su pecho y yo escucho el corazón de Johnny acelerado.

“Lamento mucho lo de Robby no quería asustarlo, llamarlo quiero verlo y pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento” abrí mis ojos y veo que me sonríe y me besa mi frente.

“No pasa nada no fue tu culpa, entraste en shock era obvio que no podías hablar con él y de seguro te perdona eres su Sensei y te quiere mucho, ahora descansa le llamaré para que venga y puedan hablar” comentó acariciando mi pelo yo suspiro levemente.

“Te amo Johnny” comenté cerrando los ojos lo último que escucho me saca una sonrisa en mi rostro.

“Yo también te amo Daniel” comentó y estaba completamente seguro en sus brazos a pesar que haya perdido a mis hijos tenía a Johnny y a Robby conmigo siempre.


	7. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Daniel está listo para Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre no tengo Beta y lo siento por las faltas de ortografías y gramaticales espero que les guste el capítulo.

Han pasado ya ocho meses desde la muerte de la muerte de mis hijos y poco a poco lo he estado superando gracias a Johnny y Robby ambos no me dejaban solo ya sea Robby estaba siempre en mis clases y Johnny cuando acababa de dar sus clases estaba a mi lado siempre y eso hacía que una sonrisa saliera en mis rostro a saber que si tenía personas que me amaban y se preocupaba por mi.

Robby me comprendió ese día de mi reacción y me perdono y que me entendía que no fue fácil perder a tus dos hijos en un accidente ese día que regreso de Miguel me abrazo por tanto tiempo que tanto Johnny y yo sonreíamos por su muestra de cariño y sentía que una parte de mi corazón se estaba construyendo de nuevo y eso sería gracias a Johnny y a Robby.

Ahora tenía un dilema yo ya quería complacer a Johnny después de todo el tiempo ha estado conmigo sin quejarse de mis tormentos y además que ya quería que fuera de él es por eso que hoy es el día que hagamos el amor pero si me rechaza por que todavía no supero de mi violacion y la muerte de mis hijos, temo que se aleje de mi, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico hasta que veo que Johnny llega con una sonrisa en su rostro que desaparece a ver mi sangre se fuera de mi rostro.

“Hey amor estás bien parece que estás viendo un fantasma” comentó acercándose y sentándose de la cama donde estaba sentado yo solo agarró su mano para tranquilizarlo tanto como él como yo cuando siento que mi alma regresa a mi cuerpo.

“Si es solo que quiero que me hagas el amor estoy listo” comenté sintiendo que mi sonrojo aumentaba en mis mejillas y Johnny me miraba sorprendido por mi respuesta.

“Estás seguro Daniel, has pasado por tanto seguro que estás preparado para esto no es fácil superar lo que te pasó yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte más si no estás bien” comentó tranquilo como si fuera un animal asustadizo yo le sonrío y le beso su frente.

“Por supuesto que estoy bien y quiero ser tuyo amor claro si tú todavía me quieres” comenté tímido esperando respuesta y tenía miedo de que digiera que no pero de pronto veo como una enorme sonrisa salía por su rostro y enseguida comienza a besarme yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

“Por supuesto que quiero no sabes cuánto he deseado hacerte el amor Daniel” comentó, volviendo a besarme y entre ambos nos quitamos la ropa para después quedarnos desnudos, y Johnny me acuesta en la cama con suavidad.

“¿Y, Robby?” pregunto temeroso de que en medio del sexo pudiera venir y nos agarre en acción veo como Johnny se está riendo antes de llevar sus labios a mi frente y luego me besa en mis labios.

“No te preocupes pasará la noche con Miguel así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos no te preocupes amor” comentó yo suspiro aliviado antes de volverme a besar haciendo olvidarme de Robby por completo.

Noto como sus manos y sus labios comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo solo podía gemir de placer sentir estos toques tan delicados que me estaba haciendo Johnny hasta llegar a mi miembro observo como Johnny me mira con algo de malicia en su cara antes de chupar mi polla y eso hizo que abriera los ojos y comenzara a decir su nombre.

“Johnny” gemí su nombre a sentir si lengua en mi pene e hizo que viera las estrellas se aparta tantito de mi polla para verme con esa sonrisa que me enamora.

“Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo ya verás lo que te voy hacer, vas a rogar por mas LaRusso” comentó antes de besarme e ir rápido por el lubricante yo solo me sonrojo a saber lo que vendrá, enseguida vuelve después de ir el baño y se acuesta en mi comienza a untarse dos dedos y con delicadeza comenzó a meter el primero sacándome un gemido de placer.

“Oh Johnny” gemí mientras sentía como movía ese dedo dentro mío sentía maravilloso y más cuando comenzó a tocar la próstata e hizo que viera las estrellas.

“Te gusta Daniel lo que te estoy te estoy haciendo mi amor” comentó Johnny besándome yo solo le correspondo el beso y más cuando siento otro dedo en mi interior sacándome otro gemido de placer.

“Claro que si ahora quiero que me hagas el amor” gemí llevando mis labios a los suyos y él me corresponde el beso y en seguida sus dedos se retiran y rápido se unta su pene y con mucho cuidado comienza a meterse en mi interior sacándome un gemido de placer “Johnny” gemí su nombre llevando a mis manos en su cabello Rubio acercando su boca de nuevo a la mía y besándolo agresivamente y él me corresponde el beso y comienza a moverse despacio.

“Con que te gusta no es así mi amor quieres que me siga moviendo en tu estrecho trasero” dijo con una voz suave y eso hizo que gimiera con más placer.

“Por favor Johnny muévete más rápido quiero sentirte” comenté jadeando y enseguida me sonríe y me besa en mi frente.

“Tus deseos son órdenes mi querido Daniel” me respondió y enseguida comienza a moverse más rápido y yo llevo mis manos a su espalda gimiendo no podía creer que sé sintiera tan maravillosamente tener su polla en mi interior sacándome gemidos de placer ni en mis profundos sueños pensé que Johnny fuera tan amable en hacerme el amor.

“Oh…Johnny no creo que pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo más” fue increíble que apenas me salieran las palabras después de como Johnny seguía moviéndose en mi interior yo llevo mi mano mano a mi pene pero, él no me dejó y el comenzó a masturbarla y eso hizo que viera las estrellas.

“Con que ya te quieres venir no esa así Daniel” comentó yo solo asiento la cabeza, acabo de perder momentáneamente el habla, teniendo mi polla a su Merced “di que eres mío Daniel lo quiero escuchar de tus labios antes de que puedas llegar a tu orgasmo” me contestó jadeando de placer de seguro que el también está a punto de llegar.

“Soy… tuyo Johnny siempre seré tuyo” respondí jadeando y llevando mi manos a su rubio cabello.

“Como yo soy tuyo Daniel ahora córrete amor mío”con eso dio una embestida más a mi próstata y eso hizo que llegara a mi orgasmo gritando su nombre, para luego sentir que el también se corrio en mi interior gimiendo mi nombre, cuando pasaron nuestros orgasmos, Johnny se apartó con cuidado de mi y rápido fue al baño con toallas limpias.

Mientras que yo lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar por fin era de Johnny Lawrence y ya no de esos desgraciados que me arruinaron la vida pero ahora ya pertenecía a Johnny y él era mío también y no podía creer que podía estar tan feliz en estos momentos, veo como Johnny regresa con las toallas y me limpia con una delicadeza en mi cuerpo y en mi entrada y yo le hago lo mismo a su cuerpo, cuando estuvimos limpios volvió a acostarse y me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo y yo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho suspirando feliz.

“Al parecer te gusto en que te hiciera el amor Larusso” me dijo con una sonrisa acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y yo todavía tenía esa tonta sonrisa en mi cara.

“Por supuesto fue espectacular Johnny muchas Gracias nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno en la cama” comenté sonrojándome y viendo como Johnny comenzaba a reírse por mi comentario, y me abraza más a él.

“Pues muchas gracias y es sólo para ti mi querido Daniel Y se que lo disfrutaras tanto que me rogarás en no salir de la cama, y no te hice daño verdad amor” comentó después cambiando su rostro a una de preocupación yo solo sonrío y lo atraigo a mis labios.

“Para nada fue maravilloso lo que hiciste por mi Johnny” respondí sonriendo y él me corresponde y me vuelve a besar. 

“Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado Daniel por un momento pensé que te hubiera lastimado” me contestó viéndome a mis ojos, yo solo lo abrazo más a mi.

“Para nada tu jamás me lastimarías, confío en ti Amor” comentó sonrojado por la palabra y Johnny lo nota ya que comienza a reírse de mi.

“No sabes como te amo más cuando me dices amor y sobre todo ver ese hermoso sonrojo en tus mejillas” comentó sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los míos y yo gustosamente los acepto felizmente.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos besando hasta que de pronto escuchamos que alguien entraba a la habitación.

“Adivinen qué vencí a Miguel en una plática de karate y no pude evitar venir a decirles mi gran hazaña”termino de decir Robby orgulloso y de inmediato nos separamos del beso con los rostros rojos y veíamos que Robby estaba igual o peor en agarramos en medio beso y desnudos en la cama yo sentía que toda la sangre se me venía por todo mi cuerpo y me tuve que ocultar todo mi rostro en el pecho de Johnny muy apenado en que su hijo nos haya visto así aunque ya era un adolescente de dieciséis años aun así es incómodo “yo lo siento no pensé que los acabo de agarrar en medio de un frenesí luego regreso y papá Daniel no te avergüences es totalmente comprensible lo que hacen los adultos que se aman” comentó yo me separo de golpe del pecho de Johnny para verlo con incredulidad en mi rostro acabo de escuchar lo que creo que escuche me acaba de llamarme papá y veo que Johnny también estaba muy sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba tampoco.

“Como me acabas de llamar” comenté saliendo de mi asombro y veo ahora que Robby se sonroja un poco y me mira con timidez, de inmediato Johnny nos pone las sábanas en nuestros cuerpos así para no traumar más a Robby.

“Papá Daniel, espero que no te moleste, se que perdiste a tus hijos y se que nunca seré su remplazo, pero siempre te he visto más como un Sensei eres como un segundo padre para mi y solo pensé que te gustaría que te llamara así te comprenderé si no quieres que te llame así te puedo decir Daniel si te hace más cómodo”comentó apenado y yo siento que nuevas lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad nunca pensé Robby me viera de esa misma manera como yo lo veía como un hijo, por los maravillosos momentos que pasamos ya sea enseñarle karate o íbamos a divertirnos siempre lo vi como el hijo que siempre tuve tener aunque tuve a Sam y a Anthony y nos lleváramos bien hasta que Amanda enseñó esas fotografías que hicieron que me odiaran hasta los últimos días de sus vidas y aunque todavía me duele a saber que no estarán conmigo, ahora tenía que seguir viviendo el presente con Robby y con Johnny.

“Por supuesto que me puedes llamar papá Daniel, Robby yo te he visto como un tercer hijo desde que apareciste por primera vez en mi dojo”comenté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y en seguida Robby venía corriendo hacia a nosotros y me abrazo y yo le correspondo el abrazo mientras observaba que la sonrisa de Johnny se hacía más grande si fuera posible como si supiera que su hijo diría eso “Lo sabias” le pregunte a Johnny a ver qué comenzaba sonrojarse.

“Puede que haya tenido una pequeña plática con él sobre eso, lo que si no sabía era que te lo iba decir hoy a mi también me sorprendió” comentó revolviendo el pelo de su hijo que seguía acurrucándose atrás de mi espalda para que yo estuviera en el pecho de Johnny.

“Muchas gracias no sabes como me acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo”respondí dándole un beso corto en sus labios.

“Lo sé eso es lo queremos Robby y yo verte sonreír de nuevo y que seas feliz pasaste por muchas cosas malas pero aquí estamos para amarte y cuidarte siempre Daniel que no se te olvide” comentó Johnny revolviendo ahora mi cabello antes de besar mi frente.

“ Por supuesto que no siempre estaré agradecido de que me hayan encontrado en ese callejón de seguro ahora mismo no estaría con ustedes en estos muchas gracias Johnny por salvarme” respondí sonrojándome y veo que me sonríe y Robby igual.

“Para eso estamos LaRusso para protegerte y sabes por qué te amamos y queremos verte con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro todo el tiempo” comentó Johnny besando mi frente seguido por Robby antes de ponerse de pie y de la cama y nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Así es no nos gusta verte triste papá Daniel y ahora los dejo tengo mucho sueño y mañana hay escuela y no hagan mucho ruido” dijo riendo a ver cómo de nuevo nos sonrojamos y se retiraba a su habitación.

“Este chico es todo un caso y nos dará muchos problemas” comenté sonriendo mientras besaba a Johnny que me correspondía el beso.

“Lo sé pero aun así lo amamos en como es el” comentó acercándome más a su pecho.

“Así es no lo cambiaria por nada en este mundo” comenté bostezando y veo que me sonríe y me besa en mi frente.

“Bueno creo que nosotros también debemos de dormir te agoté mucho el día de hoy” comentó yo solo me acurruco en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

“Gracias por estar conmigo siempre Johnny” comenté cerrando los ojos y sintiendo sus labios en mi frente.

“Y lo haré por todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos, te amo Daniel LaRusso” me respondió y antes de que me quede dormido le respondo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo nos queda el epílogo muchas gracias por leer esta historia y los comentarios.


	8. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin la felicidad de Daniel está completa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el epílogo, hace tiempo pensé en no hacer un epílogo ya que no lo planeaba así desde el principio pero luego pensé que Daniel debe ser completamente feliz y que mejor con el epílogo a ver qué les parece.

Epílogo 

Han pasado cinco años desde que por fin Johnny me hizo suyo y yo no podía ser más feliz, de que por fin tuviera a Johnny como mi marido era increíble de la forma que me lo pidió fue donde no conocimos en la playa allí se me declaró pidiéndome matrimonio y yo acepté sellando nuestro amor con un beso y también tengo a Robby que me quería como un segundo padre aunque también tuvieron que pasar cinco años desde que perdí a mis hijos odiándome y siempre me siento culpable aunque Johnny y Robby me animan, yo aveces me siento triste como hoy.

Que es el aniversario luctuoso y yo no he podido dejar de llorar y estar deprimido, y entre Robby y Johnny tratan animarme sin mucho éxito, ahora me encontraba en la cama siendo abrazado por mi marido mirándome preocupado.

“Daniel vamos a dar un paseo para que te puedas distraer un poco, no me gusta verte así triste y llorando” comentó Johnny besando mis lágrimas y acercándome más a su cálido pecho y yo solo sollozo en su pecho.

“Me es imposible no estar triste extraño a mis hijos y se fueron odiándome como crees que me siento” comenté deprimido y sintiendo sus manos en mi cabello acariciandolo y sintiendo un beso en mi frente.

“Lo se mi amor pero no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día deprimido tanto Robby como yo nos preocupamos por ti lo sabes verdad Daniel” comentó besando mis labios.

“Si lo entiendo Johnny pero ahora lo único que quiero es que me abraces más a ti quiero sentirme amado” respondí sonrojado por mis lágrimas y veo que me dedica una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“Como usted ordene señor Lawrence” me dijo diciéndome su apellido yo solo sonrió un poco más antes de acurrucarme en su fuerte pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así sintiendo los besos de Johnny en mi frente y su mano acariciando el pelo hasta que tocaron la puerta y nosotros nos miramos sorprendidos ya que no podía ser Robby ya que tenía sus propias llaves y ahora estaría en casa de Miguel haciendo tarea.

“¿Quien podrá ser?” preguntó mientras veo tristemente que Johnny se para de la cama.

“No se pero lo voy averiguar ahorita regreso amor” me dijo dándome un beso en la boca antes que se fuera de la habitación dejándome solo.

Yo me pregunto quien podrá ser, no puede ser mi mamá ella está en Italia y los amigos de Johnny tienen sus propias familias así que no sé de quién se trataría.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando hasta que escucho pasos que se acercaban en la habitación y cuando levanto la mirada para ver quien era casi siento que me voy a desmayar.

En frente de mi estaban Sam y Anthony vivos y con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos pero sabía que era real y más cuando veo que corren hasta a mi y me abrazan y yo saliendo de mi asombro los comienzo a besar y abrazar no dejándolos ir nunca, levanto la mirada y veo que Johnny me veía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a ver qué tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara y lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos a saber que tenía a mis hijos de vueltas y vivos, enseguida se separan del abrazo y me miran todavía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de que Anthony comenzará hablar.

“Lo siento tanto papá por todo lo que te dijimos hace cinco años no queríamos odiarte es que solo nos sorprendimos a ver esas fotos besándote con un hombre y mi mamá diciéndonos mentiras sobre ti no sabes como estamos arrepentidos de la forma que te tratamos y te vamos amar si eres bisexual por que eres nuestro padre y queremos que sea feliz y si es con Johnny mejor y tanto Sam y como yo te aceptamos papá” comentó Anthony y me vuelve abrazar y yo gustosamente le correspondo y le beso en su frente confundido por que no sabía como estaban vivos.

“Así es eso nos dimos cuenta cuando despertamos en coma, papá estuvimos cinco años sin despertar y en cuando lo hicimos lo primero que hicimos fue llamar a Robby hace apenas que despertamos y con la ayuda de él y Johnny ahora estamos aquí no sabes cuánto lo sentimos en lastimarte así eres el mejor papá del mundo y te amamos tanto y queremos verte feliz y que no sufras mas, cuando Johnny y Robby nos contaron por todo lo que pasaste, y mereces toda la felicidad de mundo” comentó Sam volviéndome abrazar y yo solo parpadeo confundido y asimilando todo, mis hijos estuvieron en coma durante estos cinco años y entre Johnny y Robby lograron traer a mis hijos aquí bueno Robby ya que está a lado de su padre sonriéndome.

“Por favor perdónanos papá” comentó Anthony y entre tanto el y su hermana me miraban con unos ojos de arrepentimiento y yo solo los abrazo más a mi ya que estaban de vuelta en mi vida y poco a poco mi corazón comenzó a estar completo de nuevo.

“Por supuesto que los perdono son mis hijos y siempre los voy amar nunca duden de eso” comenté con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, para ver qué tanto Johnny y Robby se acercaban y sienta a Johnny abrazándome cuando mis hijos separaban de mi.

“Muchas gracias Johnny por traer a mis hijos conmigo de nuevo a mi vida siempre les agradeceré a ti y a Robby lo que hicieron por mi” comenté volviendo a llorar a saber que me regresaron la alegría de volver a sonreír.

“Lo hicimos por que te amamos Daniel y eres lo más importante para mi y para Robby a pesar que pasaste a por muchos obstáculos sobre todo la supuesta muerte de tus hijos lograste salir adelante y cuando supimos que estaban vivos hicimos todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo amor” comentó besándome en mi frente, yo solo sonrió feliz a saber ahora todo va volver a la normalidad.

“Y siempre se lo agradeceré te amo Johnny LaRusso”comenté diciendo mi apellido a Johnny.

“Yo también te amo Daniel Lawrence”me imito antes de besarme y yo sonrió en el beso, a saber ahora tenía a mi familia completa de nuevo reunida.

“Qué tal un abrazo Grupal” grite cuando me separe de los labios de mi marido para ver Robby, Sam y Anthony nos sonreía y nos volvían a abrazar.

Yo por primera vez en años por fin soy completamente feliz teniendo a mi familia de vuelta a mi vida, pero sobre todo a Johnny que me ayudo a superar, lo que me hicieron Terry y Kreese y a superar la supuesta muerte de mis hijos, y espérame todo el tiempo posible para que hiciéramos el amor y en eso es algo que jamás lo cambiará excepto por mi violacion, pero si no fuera por eso ahora no estaría con el amor de mi vida, Johnny Lawrence.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y en serio muchas gracias a que dejaron comentarios en el fic a Melisa, Mari Passos, Amelinda, continúa y bringbackthesunset gracias por dejar sus comentarios. 
> 
> Espero que les guste el epílogo


End file.
